A nameless piece of ZoruDoro
by Fazikku
Summary: Something goes awfully wrong when Keroro decides to keep a baby nyororo as a pet. He shouldn't have left the Flash Spoon behind. Chaos ensues, Garuru platoon to the rescue and a "confrontation" between Zoruru and Dororo. Angst, slightly out of characters


_Lul, so my first long fic ever, my first long slash fic ever, my first long fic in english ever._

_My first Keroro Gunsô fic ever._

_There might be some slight typos and bad use of engrish here, but please do ignore them._

_Pairing is Zoruru x Dororo._

_

* * *

_

For once again, a normal, peaceful day turned into a disaster, and that disaster was about to destroy a part of inner Tokyo. It happened from thin air, though it could've been expected when you know your leader's nature well; they had found a tiny, immature nyororo in the same forest where the light blue ninja and his master, a Pekoponian kunoichi, lived in an old but safe and sound shack. The baby nyororo was a strange discovery indeed, for nyororos rarely had any offspring with them when coming to Earth, and ever more rarely they managed to _leave_ their offspring there.

The platoon found the cub and, for odd reason that no one wanted to know, the leader, sergeant Keroro, wanted to take it in. Apparently it COULD be raised as one of their own, it COULD learn some manners and it even COULD, if the lady luck was with them, learn a bit of Japanese.

But no. None of those things happened. The cub proved to a real nuisance and a rascal, and no matter how many times they tried to keep it calm and out of trouble, it managed to cause even more havoc around it. Of course a behavior like this couldn't be tolerated, but the leader still didn't want to abandon the good opportunity to have a nyororo for a pet. His comrades had told him from the beginning that even if the cub could be raised peacefully, it would grow into a large, moisture-sucking monster that would put an end to all of them, but the warnings fell to deaf ears.

One day the leader left the nyororo in his room, trusting his skills that he had used to train it. Not even a minute passed, when something horrible happened, and it happened with a rumble; the cub had accidentally found the Flash Spoon, the normal-looking silvery spoon that has the ability of making the ones touching it turn into giants. In a matter of seconds the cub had grown too big to fit in the sergeant's room, so its tail cracked the ceiling and crushed a part of the Hinata household's living room walls. Then it managed to crawl out of the hole and set free outside the house, berserking through the neighborhood and heading to the central. After being violated both verbally and physically by one of the humans living in the Hinata household, Hinata Natsumi, the sergeant had alerted his every comrade to come help him and trying not to get a fourth of inner Tokyo destroyed.

Now, the desperate battle ensued. Keroro knew he didn't stand a chance against such a monster alone, so he ordered sergeant major Kururu to call forth their collection of large battle machines. Kururu himself auto piloted the Kururu Robo, which probably had the greatest artillery systems out of all the image robots he had built on ground of the platoon. Autumn H also worked on its own, since Hinata Aki was still at work, though she as well as many others were outside observing the battle.

The rampaging nyororo continued to barge its way forward, and the platoon was pushed to the edge of losing their nerves.

- "_Keroro! The monster's still moving despite all the wounds it has received! Think of something, you idiot!_"

Keroro gritted his teeth while standing bruised on the street, clenching his fist.

- "_Gunsou-san! I'm all out of ammo and I couldn't stop it from destroying the town! I'm so sorry..!_"

The sergeant knew he had to do something, but _what_? There was no much time left.

- "_Yeah, all the machinery are suffering from massive damages, and falling pieces of metal ain't gonna help the people on the streets and their homes..!_"

He shut his eyes tight and tried…

- "_Captain-dono! The nyororo is so scared that there's pretty much no way to stop it! What do we do?_"

They couldn't reduce the nyororo into its original size due the lack of visible and working Flash Spoon; it had buried under the heavy ruins of the walls of the Hinata household along with sergeant's now ruined room. And all the weapons and inventions that Kururu had designed were also deep underground in his lab.

The situation seemed hopeless.

Keroro took deep breaths under his wrecked demeanor and bit his lip. There was one way to save the city, though he wasn't too sure if it could work...

He took a grip of himself and searched for the right frequency via his headphone, desperately sending an emergency signal to the possible help source. He waited for the response.

And waited.

And still waited.

But no response came. It was the conclusion the sergeant had feared, but still it could've been expected.

Keroro let a small cry wash over him, though he still managed to keep from breaking. He frowned, but it soon turned to wince of horror; the nyororo flung its head from other side to another, and menacingly raised its tail higher than it already was, gathered force, and finally swung it down from all its might. The impact felt like an earthquake, and the people far on the streets started running even further away from the scene. The rumble shook the grounds of the nearby buildings so violently that the walls started to crack and crumble.

Dororo, who, at the moment, was attached to the side of the building didn't notice the starting collision fast enough. The high building started to collapse at a tremendous speed, almost burying Giroro and his mecha-form under it. Although Giroro barely managed to get out of the way, Dororo wasn't so lucky. Lots of rocks and concrete fell from the top of the structure, one piece hitting the assassin on the head. He was instantly knocked unconscious, thus not feeling any pain from the impact. He fell along with the pieces of the building.

Keroro along with the rest of the platoon noticed this and tried their best not to panic, but it was nearly impossible in a situation like this.

'_WHY COULDN'T THEY HELP US?'_ was all that was audible in Keroro's head at that moment while he ran towards the building like a madman.

- "DOROROOOOOO…!"

. . .

. . .

. . .

Then, it all happened in a flash.

A huge beam of laser swept through the air, destroying the most of the concrete still in its way to the ground. Then, a different type of laser shot at the nyororo, making in howl in fear and pain. A grey shadow swiftly made its way towards Dororo, gripped him and jumped out of the way seconds before Dororo would've been buried to his death.

Giroro stumbled out of the Giroro Robo I, rubbed his cheek and looked up; he knew those weapons.

- "Brother..?"

It indeed was his brother. Garuru, along with the rest of his platoon had arrived on Pekopon after receiving the emergency call from Keroro. They had heard it after all.

Dororo, faintly regaining consciousness, slightly opened his eyes, trying to see what was happening. Only thing he could tell at the moment was only a shadow hovering over him, holding him tightly in its arms and dashing away from the scene. The blue assassin's head hurt so much he fell unconscious five seconds after.

. . .

It was quiet.

Quiet and dark.

But so peaceful…

. . .

- "_Hnn.._?"

The ninja slowly opened his eyes. He expected bright light to meet up with him, but instead, it was dark. And gloomy, that is. Dororo slowly raised his hand and pressed it against his sore head, which felt like exploding at any time. He was lying on a tatami.

He laid still for a few minutes, letting his thoughts gather and pain in his head dissolve a bit. He could tell that the wound on his head was covered by a thick bandage that someone had put on him. Maybe it was the same shady figure that carried him away from the collapsing area back in town-

WAIT A MINUTE! That's right! What had happened to the others? Were they still in there, had they won, had they lo—Oh, for the love of God, his head hurt. His mind wanted to leave this place and go back to help his platoon, but his body refused in all ways possible. He had bounced almost to a standing position in the agitation, but collapsed back to the tatami when his legs winced from pain. Oh dear, just how was this gonna end..?

Just as Dororo was closing his eyes again, he saw somebody slightly moving outside the little chashitsu he was in. Despite he wanted to rise and walk out to solve who was sneaking in there, his body still protested with the pain as an excuse. The ninja panicked a little when the unknown shadow noticed him and walked inside, but then... He realized he had nothing to worry about.

- "So… You are awake, Zeroro."

The faint moonlight from outside was enough for Dororo to recognize the figure.

- "Zoruru-dono..?"

The grey Keronian silently stood still and watched his companion, the visible eye half-lidded. No words were uttered for the next minute, just standing, thinking and, for Dororo, astonishing his apparent savior.

The older assassin then finally sighed and turned his gaze off from Dororo, again heading outside to the spot where he had sat earlier. He positioned himself in a lotus position, closing his eye and taking deep breath. Dororo, whose heart was still beating fast because of the surprise, continued to stare after Zoruru. He tried to regain his common sense and tried his best not to barge outside. He slowly looked around himself, noting the very simple walls and a few tokonomas with scrolls hung on them and some small ikebana pots positioned next to the scrolls. The scrolls had kanji and beautiful ornaments on them. Wonder who owned them all?

Aside from that, Dororo's legs felt better after several minutes. He tried to stand up, and somehow managed to do that, though his legs shook violently. He frowned from displeasure and took a few steps towards the open sliding door, almost falling over once. After managing to take support from the door, he peeked outside, and saw wonderful scenery; it was the most beautiful Japanese garden he had ever seen. Even his own garden back in the headquarters was nothing compared to this. Various plants, including flowers, evergreens and many more were perfectly planted around the area, there was a little lacuna in the middle of it everything and stepping stones settled in it, and a sôzu tenderly broke the silence with the quiet knocking and the spilling of water. A large full moon shined from the sky and thousands of stars twinkled beside it.

To put it simply, it was a marvelous sight.

- "Gonna stare the landscape for long?"

Dororo was startled by the sudden voice and looked to his right, seeing a relaxed and peaceful Zoruru still sitting in the lotus position eye closed. Dororo looked at him a bit skeptically, but he wasn't in shape for defending himself. If Zoruru was in the mood of killing, he would do it any time now. The younger knew that Zoruru preferred a fair fight, and that was the reason he hadn't hurt him while he was unconscious.

Dororo took breath, calmed himself and slowly made his way next to the other, kneeling beside him and watching the garden tacitly. He inhaled the clean fresh air that was accompanied with a faint odor of jasmine. It was relaxing and the feeling alone felt like it was enough to cure the pain. Dororo felt like falling asleep again.

- "How's your head?"

Again Dororo flinched as the older suddenly spoke. Dororo lifted his hand to touch the bandage in the back of his head. It still hurt.

- "It's fine… The pain flows like a wave, but I can stand it."

Zoruru nodded silently.

- "It was quite a cut. I'd say you're lucky to survive only with that."

Dororo snorted. That was just like Zoruru-dono… Trying to make the situation look worse than it is. Apparently that was fun to him.

. . .

Another silent minute passed by.

. . .

- "Why did you bring me here? … And what happened to the others?" the younger demanded to know, clenching his hands into fists.

Zoruru made a 'shh' and relaxed his hands, laying them on his lap.

- "They're okay. All are safe."

- "But what about the nyororo—"

- "We took care of it. Captain is strong enough to deal with monsters like that," Zoruru paused for a moment, "I brought you here because I still have unfinished business with you."

Now Dororo stared at the other even more skeptically.

- "But I thought we were even… I... I apologized!"

Zoruru's metallic hand twitched. Dororo noticed this and tried to say something, but couldn't make up something matching to fit the action and the emptiness in the other's eyes.

- ". . . I'm…" the younger started, tracing off, "I'm…"

But no more words came.

Visible eye half-lidded the grey Keronian stared at the water about a ten meters away from them, remembering the apologize Dororo referred to. His thoughts were fast interrupted by a silent, mad sob. He immediately turned to look at Dororo, who held a hand against his own face.

Something made a somersault in the older's stomach.

- "I was sorry… For the love of God, I'M STILL SORRY!"

The shout echoed through the garden. It startled Zoruru.

- "And it STILL hurts me to think about it!"

Dororo clenched his eyes shut, causing a few tears to fall down and absorb into his mask. He gave a quick glance at Zoruru, stood up and stormed back inside the chashitsu, forcefully closing the door after him. Zoruru couldn't do anything but stare after him, quailed from the sudden erupt of emotions from the other. He lifted his metallic hand a bit, moving the fingers.

Then, he looked at the door.

Dororo had kneeled on the middle of the floor, unsuccessfully trying to regain his breathing. His fists shook as he tried to rub the moistness off from his mask. He was frowning.

Zoruru stood up and carefully, slightly opened the sliding door. Dororo apparently wasn't in the mood of fighting, so it was safe to go in. The grey one sighed and stepped inside, looking at his companion without noise. He let the other cry all he wanted, for it was intelligible. Though he had never suspected that Dororo had bore such a burden in his shoulders… He felt kind of important. Nobody had never cared about him this much, if at all.

It felt… good.

Zoruru took steps towards the younger and laid his hand on Dororo's shoulder, which shook violently. Zoruru scrunched his face and kneeled beside the other, looking like as he was sorry. Dororo let the older one press his head into his lap, very tenderly swipe of the tears from his face and mask with his normal hand. With the other hand Zoruru supported the younger's head.

Again, it was silent, except the quiet crying.

- "…I know."

Zoruru slid his normal hand to the position for supporting Dororo's head, and turned the other's face to meet with his own.

- "Please… Seeing you cry makes me mournful. Stop."

And with that, he pressed his bandage-covered mouth against Dororo's masked one.

For his surprise, the younger didn't try to pull away. On the contrary, it seemed to have a calming effect. Rising his head, Zoruru watched Dororo with a worried yet compassionate look. The light blue one raised his hands and wrapped them around the older's head, untying the bandages that covered his mouth. Under them chapped lips and scarred surroundings of the mouth revealed themselves. Dororo let the bandages slither from his hands to the tatami they were on and looked at Zoruru's face with hazy, teary and half-lidded eyes.

The older moved his hands a bit to untie the younger's mask. Dororo was unwilling to resist, and let the other take off his still wet mask, revealing his more youthful and mellow lips that were slightly parted. It was very clichéd to say it, but…

- "You look beautiful like this, Zeroro."

It made Dororo's heart beat faster, wanting to get more close with his past enemy. His gaze along with his other hand traveled a bit lower, to Zoruru's chest and stomach. Dororo stroke the red, three-pronged shuriken-symbol, giving the other pleasure while doing it.

- "You too…"

Zoruru took the hand that was touching his symbol, lifted it and very gently kissed the fingers, even licking them a bit. Dororo felt his cheekbones heating up a bit and loving thoughts covered his eyes, making them look even hazier than they already were. He made a hankering sound and rolled on his back, bringing Zoruru with him.

The grey one looked a bit concerned.

- "Zeroro… You know I can't mate anymore because of this body…"

Dororo felt bad, but was aware of the situation.

- "I know…"

It was his fault.

The light blue one leaned upwards and kissed the other on the visible part of the lips and continued from there to the lower cheek and neck, placing butterfly kisses all way down to the symbol while caressing the crotch with various fondles and rubs. He earned a blushed face and slight cries of pleasure from the older. He knew he somehow had to replace the damage and sorrow he had caused for Zoruru with himself, his mind and his body. And apparently the very same thing had crossed Zoruru's mind as well.

The grey took hold of the younger's chin, looking into the eyes colored like sky and kissing him once again. He pressed his knee between Dororo's legs, receiving a surprised but restrained moan from him. He rubbed the knee slightly and continued to kiss the other downwards. Dororo gasped rather suggestively when his lover stopped at the center of his symbol and felt tiny nipping. It made his arousal rise, and he could feel himself struggling to get revealed. Zoruru felt the typical bulge forming under his touch and let it come out.

Dororo blushed hardly and turned his gaze away from himself. Zoruru leaned over and planted many kisses on the light blue's cheek while his normal hand started to fondle around Dororo's revealed erection. The younger winced from the contact and bit his hand to keep himself quiet enough, though failing kind of miserably. Zoruru moved his body similarly as during a mating process, highly pleasuring the other and gaining some artificial pleasure for himself too.

Dororo had forgotten the tries of keeping himself quiet a while ago and constantly cried from the euphoria. Zoruru had wrapped his lover's legs around his waist and increased the rubbing speed, earning noises so intimate that they almost sent himself over the edge. Even though he hadn't the ability of fertilize anyone anymore, he still could make others to do it for him. At the moment Dororo was more than ready to fulfill this wish at any time possible. He gasped for breath, moved along with Zoruru's thrusting gestures and pulled the other for a kiss. They were both thoroughly flushed and a thin layer of sweat had formed on their skins.

It all had to come to an end sometime.

The feeling of like something's going to come out of you without your will had taken over the younger Keronian.

- "Z-Zoruru-dono… I'm n-not… gonna last very l-long anymore…" the light blue managed to utter between deep breaths.

Zoruru continued his movements and nodded, increasing slightly the speed of his pumping. It made Dororo cry out loud, his body arched off from the tatami and his fingertips hurt from gripping it so forcefully. He moaned through his breaths, and, with a thrust upwards, he gave his second time for the older. Zoruru's normal hand was suddenly covered in his mate's pure semen; the act was so arousing for the grey one that it made him fall over the other and moan as he experienced the same feeling, though without any liquids.

The moon shined upon the two, making their sweat and seed glow in the dim light.

Dororo was the first to drift into sleep, holding Zoruru tightly and not letting go. The older listened to their heartbeats and felt his partner's liquid in his crotch.

. . .

A slight smile was formed in his lips.

- "_The second time…"_

He closed his eyes.

- "You're back home tomorrow. Sleep."

* * *

_8B Hurr. Reviews are always welcome._

_I dunno if they went a bit of ooc, but... Meeh._


End file.
